


Happy Together

by ask_catnip



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Froger Week 2019, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Friendships are fragile. They break, they get worn out and torn up, and sometimes they just gradually turn into something else.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Happy Together

It all happened when a guy asked Roger and Freddie at a party whether they were together.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Roger is clearly not my type.” Freddie gave the biggest eye roll in the history of humankind.  
“Oh yeah? What is your type? Mr. Big Cock?” Roger’s intention at teasing his friend only played a joke on himself.  
“I’m proud of you having the courage to admit what you’re short of, dear, but I’m not a snob of sizes.” The dark haired man waved at him dismissively and sipped his champagne with absolute grace.

That turned Roger into an angry chihuahua for a while until his assistant brought some fine spirits to save his soul. 

Sometime later, Freddie rang Roger up to talk about their next tour. The drummer picked up with a rather husky “hello”.

“I thought we are gonna have three shows that week but Miami just told me we have four, can you believe it? And I’ve already got plans to...Roger, are you listening?” Freddie frowned at the receiver as if something was wrong with the telephone.  
“Ah...uh huh...”  
“What’s going on? Are you alright?” Freddie was just starting to grow worried when a strangled cry came into his ear, “oh, shit, are you fucking someone?? Why did you even answer the phone?!”  
“...un...Freddie I think I’m gonna come...”  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake!!!”

Freddie smashed the phone down and breathed heavily. Roger’s words were still ringing in his head:

“Freddie I’m gonna come”

He reached down his trousers and palmed his cock gently, eyes shut tight, mouth gasping wide. He was hard already, because of his friend’s voice.

Screw you, Roger Taylor.

He cursed and stroked angrily until he saw stars. Worst wank ever.

Neither of them mentioned it the next time they saw each other. But something was changing and Freddie could feel it.

The shoulder brushing legs touching that all felt random in the past were now charged with sexual tension, and Freddie’s heart skipped a beat when Roger casually sat on his lap. 

Nobody else noticed anything different, because they were doing exact what they have always been doing. Except it was different.

How could he not have seen Roger’s arse grinding so nicely on his drum stool? How could he not have seen those lips parted so beautifully waiting to be taken? 

Oh, well, Freddie wasn’t particularly attracted to pretty boys before, but suddenly it wasn’t an issue anymore.

They were on tour again and all Freddie could think of was how to get the drummer into his trousers, or the other way around, he didn’t care. 

They were friends for years and supposedly knew each other so well that anything could be communicated through eye contact. It should be easy to let Roger know what Freddie was desiring of him, or so he thought. But in reality, getting a friend into bed was more awkward than he imagined, the fact that Roger was a dumbass sometimes did not help. 

“Heyyyy...”

Here he came, the oblivious object of his longing, drunk and happy, ready to be taken. 

“What’s going on, love?” Freddie move over on the sofa to give Roger some space.  
“That guy’s been trying to grab me, I think he’s coming on too strong.”  
“Honey, that’s Brian.”

Roger turned and adjusted his vision, “oh. Anyway, how’s your night been going?”  
“Boring.”  
“Ooh, we can’t have that can we? How can I make it better for you?” Roger laid his dizzy head on Freddie’s shoulder.

Easy. But he couldn’t demand Roger to have sex with him, at least not yet.

“I’ve been feeling lonely, Rog, I might have lost the enthusiasm for parties. I just want to go back home or the hotel room with someone I like.” Freddie sighed deliberately. It was partially true consider all he wanted right now was to get Roger back to his hotel room.  
“Don’t pull a sad face like that, come to have a drink with me.” Roger struggled to get up but fell back on Freddie’s lap.

Roger held on to Freddie’s shoulders for balance, and accidentally ground on the man he was sitting on, Freddie darted him a dark look. 

“I’m sorry...” Roger didn’t know why he apologized but it slipped out. He should get up, should stop feeling what was underneath his bottom.

Freddie was certain Roger felt it, and he wasn’t embarrassed. The only reason he hadn’t taken Roger’s trousers off was that the drummer wasn’t even sober enough to fucking recognize Brian. 

“I’ll ask Crystal to take you back.” Then maybe he still have enough time left to find himself a proper shag tonight. He had had enough with wanking to the thought of Roger.  
“No...don’t call Crystal, I want to go back with you.” Roger bit his lips and whispered into his ear.  
Freddie raised an eyebrow at him, “are you sure? Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Their eyes met and Roger nodded. 

Freddie held Roger’s hand and sneaked out of the party without telling any of their assistants. 

Tonight was the night when they would finally become more than just friends. A friendship they had enjoyed and cherished since they first met, since Kensington market, since the beginning of Queen, was going to be either ruined or transcended because of, well, the most sacred reason for men to live or die. 

Maybe it wasn’t that overwhelming.

But Roger’s kisses certainly were overwhelming. Freddie was breathless when the blond broke away. 

“Where did that come from?” He looked at Roger in slight shock, it was like being devoured by a hungry monster.  
“Was it too much?” Roger pulled back.  
“Darling, you aren’t a bad kisser, but that was way too aggressive.”  
“I was just trying to put more effort into it, now you made me self conscious! It’s already fucking weird to shag a friend!” 

Freddie would have panicked too at this point, but he had been thinking about sleeping with Roger for many days now, and somehow Roger looked damn cute when he was angry. 

“Relax, I’m not just ‘a friend’, am I? Don’t you trust me on this?” Freddie caressed Roger’s cheek and gave it a gentle pinch.  
“Of course.” That Roger was sure.

Freddie was, after all, the more matured one in their relationship, and even though he lost his shit from time to time, he regained control when things really started to go south. 

And, boy, he enjoyed being in control. 

With Roger sprawled underneath him, Freddie was pumped, he took the time to undress both of them and kissed Roger sweetly until he moaned and writhed impatiently for more. 

A smile radiated wide on Freddie’s face and he lowered himself between Roger’s spread legs, he kissed the tip of Roger’s cock like kissing a flower and took it in his mouth with delicacy. 

Roger cried out in pleasure, mouth hanging open from the sensation that quickly took over his body, his legs trembling, back arching toward the ceiling. 

It was a joy for Freddie to see Roger reacted so intensely, and his own member was already sticking up with pride and desire. 

Freddie sat up, left Roger panting, he reached for the lube and prepared himself.

The blue eyes locked with the brown ones, Roger was definitely under his spell.

“I’m gonna do it now. Any last words?” Freddie stroked his cock teasingly at the blond.  
“...fuck me?”  
“You’re a real romantic, Rog, I envy all your lovers.”  
“Shut up and get on with it!”

So Freddie complied. His first two fingers slid in Roger’s entrance with ease, the drummer wasn’t exactly a virgin, he was quite familiar with the routine as well as the feeling of getting penetrated. Freddie knew himself how enjoyable it could be when done right, so he was more than happy to provide. 

And Roger did enjoy it judging from the loud moan and cursing that left his lips, Freddie cried out himself as his other hand took his own cock and gave it a few good pumps.

“You’re intoxicating, dear, I wish we had done this earlier.”  
“If you weren’t too busy fucking other boys...” Roger complained weakly.  
“Huh, do I hear jealousy?” Freddie couldn’t help but felt his ego stroked by the sudden revelation, “since when did start to think of me this way?”  
“I don’t know.” Roger blushed, either from the question or the fingers twisting inside him.  
“Last time when I rang you up mid-sex, did you think of me when you came?” 

To that Roger nodded.

“You little twat. Should have let me know right away. I couldn’t stop thinking about you ever since.” Freddie’s voice was thick with longing.  
“You should’ve told me then!”  
“Are you seriously gonna argue with me when I’m fingering you open?”

Roger shook his head apologetically, and looked to Freddie with puppy eyes.

“Good, because we’re about to have a lot of fun.” 

Freddie withdrew his fingers and wrapped them around his own slick cock, he watched intensely as the head of his cock pressed into Roger’s entrance, stretching him out nicely. The drummer whimpered as Freddie went in completely, it was the most stretched he has ever been - other than the one time when he had taken two at the same time. 

“You’re a lot to take in...” Roger panted.  
“And you’re taking it so well, babe.” Freddie kneaded Roger’s bottom, “so needy and inviting, you’re practically sucking me in.”  
“I was told I’m a good lay.” Roger smirked.  
“I was told I’m the god of sex himself.” Freddie thrusted hard into the blond, making him cry out in pleasure.

After the initial thrusts to get Roger to submit, the singer slowed down his pace, working on different angles for the sweet spot that would get Roger screaming for mercy. They moved in synchronized harmony, both panting into each other’s ears. Roger felt his insides were melting under the rocking rhythm of love making, he was in the state of ecstasy, nothing else mattered except the sensation of touching and pounding.

Freddie rolled Roger to his side, he opened up his legs wide, and thrusted purposefully at a certain angle. 

“Ah!...fuck!” Roger cried out with the voice higher than before.  
“There it is.”  
“More, please, more...” Roger begged. 

And his friend obliged with pleasure. 

It was to Freddie’s utmost satisfaction to witness Roger’s completely submission to lust, being dictated and enslaved by it. And all of this because of him. 

For Roger, there was nothing better than being thoroughly fucked by someone who knew him better than himself, and being able to let go of any restrain he might had been holding. And in addition to the compatibility at the spiritual level, Freddie was a sex god.

Roger had envied his lovers, to be honest, he had fancied Freddie since long time ago. But they were friends, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship with a shag, even though for a moment or two he was willing to risk it just to get Freddie in bed with him. 

Now he had Freddie balls deep inside him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, his thighs trembling in Freddie’s grip, tears pooling on the sheets, he couldn’t deny it anymore, he was in love with Freddie. He’d be lost without him, and left longing for him for the rest of his life. 

“What are you thinking, dove? You look sad, is it too much?” Freddie slowed down and leaned over to kissed Roger on the tear smeared cheeks.  
“Nothing, I just...I love you, Freddie.”  
“I love you too, Roger.”  
“But I’m not saying it as a friend... I’m...” Roger’s was so distracted by his orgasm building up, he could hardly form any words.  
“I know, and I don’t mean it as a friend either.” Freddie kissed him, tongue licking into his open mouth.

Roger was left moaning with the regained speed of pounding in his arse, his hands clenched tightly on Freddie’s bicep, and with a few strong thrusts, he reached his climax, spurting into Freddie’s hand. 

When Roger came back from the blackout, Freddie was still inside him, then he realized the loud moaning was his own voice. For a moment he panicked, but Freddie held him in his arms and kissed him.

“I’m almost there.” Freddie whispered, and he kept going in Roger’s clenching hole. 

Roger didn’t know what to do, he was feeling it again, but his cock was still soft. Before Roger could figure out what was happening, he was coming for the second time, completely shattered, and screaming incoherently. Then Freddie’s cock throbbed inside of him, he groaned and climaxed, hot cum burning Roger’s sensitive insides. 

Freddie collapsed on top of Roger, they were both undone and exhausted, but extremely content. 

“If I wake up tomorrow and it was all just a dream, I’m gonna kill myself.” Freddie joked.  
“What? The sex? Or being friends with me?” Asked Roger breathlessly.  
“Both. I loved you as a friend, now I love you differently. I can’t live without you, Roger.” 

They exchanged soft kisses, and both of them snuggled under the blanket. 

“Now I just wish one of us is the responsible one that can get us up tomorrow morning.” Roger was drifting asleep.  
“Not me, darling, not me.” Freddie quickly followed Roger into the dreamland.


End file.
